People have worn costumes and ornaments since ancient times. Also known are certain games, such as "Pin the Tail on the Donkey", which involve attachment of tails to representations of donkeys.
More recent devices for attaching ornamentation are taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,987 to Teachout et al., which discloses separate and interlocking units of cloth or other flexible material, one of the units being sewn onto an article of clothing and forming a receiving unit for the other unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,864, Roberson et al. teach of a doll with a tether belt that can be tied to a child's wrist, the doll including a code for identification of the child.
It is an object of the present invention to provide toys that can be safely and easily worn by children to enhance their imaginative play and to instill in children empathy with the animals that the tails signify.